50 Truths Kiba and Hinata
by chickenwire
Summary: 50 Truths of Kiba and Hinata and their relationship. Kibahina, other pairings hinted.


**FIFTY TRUTHS: Kiba and Hinata **

**1.  
**The first time Kiba noticed Hinata wasn't when they began to train together as a team, but their first day at the academy. He had been holding his mothers hand, looking at the other boys and girls, and noticed she was the only one apart from him who had one parent. He had thought he was the only one.

**2.  
**One of Hinata's most vivid memories is her first day of attendance at the academy is having to go up and speak introduce herself in front of everyone. She stood, shaking, knocking knees, staring up at the sea of eyes. She couldn't speak. Iruka-sensei looked at her worriedly, "come on, don't be scared, just say your name."

She looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"She's not scared!" came a voice from the back, "she just doesn't want to!"

Hinata looks up, but cannot put a face to the voice. Iruka-sensei glares, but sends her back to her seat. She is eternally grateful.

**3.  
**Hinata was terrified when her team was announced, not because she was afraid of the people, rather because she was afraid she would fail them.

**4.  
**Kiba had always thought that girls were more afraid of bugs then they were of dogs. When Hinata shies behind Kurenai-sensei when Kiba first appears with Akamaru by his side, he feels ashamed, because he cannot change himself for her, even though he wants to.

**5.  
**Hinata is afraid of the dog that Kiba carries with him, and is so ashamed of herself for it. She resolves, then, to spend at much time around Kiba as possible, so that she got used to the tiny creature. She was on a team now; she could no longer afford to be selfish.

**6.  
**When Hinata first gathered the courage to stroke Akamaru, it was after their first team mission – finding a cat. She had reached out and touched the dog hair, saying, "a-arigato gozaimasu…akamaru-kun!" It was the first time Hinata had addressed Kiba and his dog.

It was also the first time that Kiba had hugged a girl.

**7.  
**On their second mission, Hinata learnt that Kiba was afraid of the dark (though he did not admit it). She kept byakugan activated the entire night and tentatively touched his hand, so that he knew that even though he was blind, she was not.

It was the first time she felt like she was strong.

**8.  
**It was Kiba who stayed with Hinata all those early mornings and late nights, perfecting her technique so that, perhaps this time, she could defeat her sister and make her clan proud. It means more to her then she can ever say.

**9.  
**The first time Kiba heard Hinata laugh was when he fell into a puddle on their way back from training and shook himself like a dog to get the water off. She had put her hands over her mouth and given a short, unstoppable burst of laughter. It is short, but it is there.

Kiba wants to jump in the puddle twice, just so he can hear it again.

**10.  
**Kiba was Hinata's first real male friend (Shino followed after), and as his reward for his kindness towards her, she made a silent vow to protect him, no matter what she had to sacrifice.

And that included Naruto

**11.  
**Shino looks at Kiba under the light of the fire between them. Hinata lies close by Kiba's side on the other side of the fire, asleep. He stares, and can't help but wonder if Kiba knows how _lucky _he is to have that right. He would give anything to be in Kiba's place, but knows that it is pointless.

Kiba had her first, and so, Kiba got to keep her.

**12.  
**When Neji fought Hinata and almost killed her, Kiba felt worthless, because she had needed him there to cheer her on, and he had been too weak to help her.

**13.  
**Kiba was Hinata's first valentine – because she was too scared to give her heart-shaped card to Naruto, and she knew Shino would not accept such a gift.

**14.  
**Neji does not approve of the dog boy, but when Hinata is sick in bed and unable to come out, he lets him visit her anyway, because he loves to watch her face relax and her eyes grow light when Kiba enters the room, and pretend it's him.

**15.  
**Kiba knows Hinata loves Naruto, he just chooses to ignore it.

**16.  
**Hinata dreams. She dreams of happiness and love and marriage and children, and she dreams of warmth and friendship and belonging. When she dreams, she sees two people – Kiba and Naruto. She does not know which one belongs to friendship, and the other to love.

**17.  
**Shino notices Kiba is in love before he himself even knows the word exists. Shino thinks he should say something to help the boy along. He decides against it, however, when he sees the way Kiba looks as Hinata in the half-light as they head back from missions.

It is not Shino's place to break the boys heart.

**18.  
**Kurenai often looks at her team – Shino, standing alone and to the side, Hinata looking down guilty, Kiba standing in front of her strong but breakable – and wonders if they can ever go back to the kind innocent children she loved and raised.

**19.  
**"I am sorry, I can no longer be part of the team." She tells them one night, coming back from a A rank mission, "Father deems me to be strong enough now. I become the Hyuuga leader next Friday."

Kiba knows he should be happy for her, but he cannot get the congratulations across. He feels helpless, angry, lost. He looks at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…" she says, and bites her lip. It is not Kiba, but Shino, who comes and holds her as she breaks down into tears. This is the first time that Kiba has seen her cry, and been unable to do nothing. He feels like a monster.

**20.  
**As head of her clan, Hinata is expected to maintain tact. It is a surprise to all of the compound when she goes out to drink with her past team mates. This occurs every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. When asked why she does this, instead of attending important political meetings, she merely replies,

"A leader has to know what to priorities."

**21.  
**Shino so often feels the odd one out. It is not their fault though, he thinks, watching the two ahead laugh together. Love does strange things.

**22.  
**Kiba hates Naruto. Because he stole the one thing that he will ever care about, and doesn't even know it.

**23.  
**Shino looks at his team mates faces – the faces of broken hearts – and wonders why they cannot see they are the only ones that can heal them. He also wonders, silently, if Hinata will see his, and choose him instead.

It is wishful thinking, but it sustains him.

**24.  
**When Hinata becomes leader, she allows no one to touch her. Whenever Neji spies her meeting up with her old team mate, Kiba, he feels a wave of jealousy as she throws her arms around him and gives him a hug.

Kiba didn't know how lucky he was.

**25.  
**Hinata's first kiss is at nineteen and nothing like she wanted it to be. Instead of Naruto, it is Kiba holding her, and instead of a sunset, it is raining hard. They are both drenched in the blood of their fallen enemies, and Hinata is crying.

Looking back, she realises she would never change that moment for the world.

**26.  
**"I love you." He says, breathing hard. She looks at him with wet eyes, but does not reply.

**27.  
**"Are you sure you don't mind me marrying him?" Sakura asks airily one afternoon whilst Hinata eats ramen with Shino and Kiba. She looks down at her meal, and the others stare at her worriedly.

"Yes.

Sakura shakes her head and gives a superior smile, "I thought you loved Naruto."

Hinata gives her a cold stare, "I thought you loved Sasuke."

**28.  
**Shino does not think he can take it anymore. He watches them as they sit together, and prays Hinata will realise her feelings.

**29.  
**"I love you," she says.

Naruto looks down at the floor, "I am sorry…" he says, "but I love Sakura."

"I know." She replies. Kiba hides in the shadows and grips his hands.

**30.  
**Kiba _hates _Naruto, because he has the one thing that Kiba has ever wanted, and he had the nerve to reject it. He cannot help but be grateful, however, because now he can have the shattered pieces on the floor.

**31.  
**Hinata runs to Kiba when Naruto breaks her heart. Shino is called two hours later. She will never know how much she hurt him, for then Shino knew that he was not the holder of the heart, he never had been, and it was certain that he never will be.

**32.  
**"I do not agree." She says. The council in front of her glare, but she does not falter, instead she glares back. Kiba stands next to her, and feels a sense of pride. _He _taught her how to glare like that.

**33.  
**Naruto watches with interest as Hinata walks in her beautiful flowing Kimono. She stares ahead, perfectly poised, a hidden smile at her mouth. She looks beautiful. He begins to walk towards her, when a scruff of brown hair appears at her side. Kiba walks next to her, bedraggled and dirty, and gives him a look. Naruto blinks, then slowly turns and walks away.

He lost his chance.

**34.  
**Akamaru stares at his owner, who is not looking at him, but at the girl who is sitting with Gaara of the sand and laughing at something that was said. He remembers the days when his owner looked at him with that sense of devotion. He sighs and puts his hands on his paws.

He would have to get used to sharing attention, he supposed.

**35.  
**"Would you like to go out on a date?" he asks her. She blinks up at him.

"Hyuuga leaders cannot go out on dates."

"Oh…"

"But…we can go on engagements."

**36.  
**"Hey Hinata!" cries a familiar voice. Hinata looks over her shoulder to see Kiba coming towards her, waving. Her face grows hot, her pulse begins to quicken.

"Hey, hey, HINATA!" He cries, but it is too late. She fainted.

**37.  
**Kiba holds the passed out Hinata and feels a wave of joy.

**38.  
**"So, I hear you and Kiba are going out?" Asks Sakura one night, when Hinata and Kurenai, Ino and Tenten and Temari are eating together in a bar.

"Yes."

"How's that going for you?" Sakura asks with worry in her tone.

"He hasn't cheated on me, and I haven't cheated on him, so I suppose we're doing better then others." Hinata replies. Sakura flushes. Kurenai looks between the girls and smirks. The power is shifting, and they all know it.

**39.  
**"I'm going to ask her." Kiba tells him with a grin. Shino gives the appropriate comments, but inside is seething. Where would he be now?! Why are they forgetting him?!

**40.  
**"Marry me."

She throws herself into his arms and kisses him.

**41.  
**"I am marrying him." She says, with eyes that a firm. Hiashi looks at his daughter, and wonders what happened to the little shy girl who stuttered. He wants his daughter back.

"I am happy for you."

She looks at him, and then the tears come. He blinks and she hugs huim, gentle and scared, "Thankyou."

He never lost her.

**42.  
**"Kiba." Neji says.

Kiba looks at him with fierceness, "What?"

"You better take care of her, or I'll rip you to shreds."

**43.  
**Hanabi looks at her sister as she stands before her in a white ceremonial gown. She feels lost, forgotten, alone. Her sister was taken away from her before she even got to know her. The situation is so unfair she would have cried, if she had been weaker.

**44.  
**"I'm pregnant."

"PREGNANT?!"

"With twins."

"TWINS?!"

**45.  
**Shino looks at them, he feels numb. They stand in front of him. They look at each other worriedly, and then back at him.

"Shino…we want you to be godfather."

It is the first time Shino cries.

**46.  
**"Congratulations," says Neji with a smile, and he means it. She walks up to him and throws her hands around his neck in a familiar hug. Neji breathes in deep the only thing he could never have.

**47.  
**"Hanabi!" cries Hinata, "Leave him alone!"

She brandishes a kunai at Kiba's face, "I'LL TEACH YOU TO DO THAT TO MY SISTER!!"

**48.  
**"My water broke."

"YOUR WATER BROKE!?"

"Kiba, we need to get to the hospital."

"TO THE HOSPITAL!?"

**49.  
**"Oh, Kiba..." whispers Kurenai, emerging from the room, "you should be so proud of her." She has tears in her eyes. He hugs her with such fierceness she feels like she's been attacked. He rushes into the room and she watches from the outside as the couple hold their children and look at each other with such devotion that she can't help but laugh.

They are the reason she still believes in love.

**50.  
**"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you four."

"I love you _infinity._"

"I love you more."

**Owari**


End file.
